Ops me enganei
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: Caminhando sem óculos numa mansão escura e lúgubre Harry se engana... e um loiro se beneficia disso. SLASH DMHPLM


bTÍTULO: **Ups!... Me equivoqué**

AUTORA: Paula Moonlight

TRADUTORA: Ju Oliveira

BETA: DANA NORRAN

RESUMO: Caminhando sem óculos numa mansão escura e lúgubre Harry se engana... e um loiro se beneficia disso.

SHIPPER: Lucius/Harry/Draco

GÊNERO: Geral

CATEGORIA: NC-17

AVISO: AU

**OPS! ...ME ENGANEI**

**Disclaimer:** Nada, exceto o enredo me pertence … todo o resto é da J.K. Rowling.

**NOTA:** Façamos de conta que Voldi não existe e que, de alguma forma, Draco e Harry tornaram-se namorados e que não há maior rivalidade entre eles do que a existente no estádio de Quadribol.

_Todos os diálogos ficarão entre – hífen – e os pensamentos entre "parênteses"._

**Capítulo 1: O Aniversário de Draco**

_Noite de 4 de Junho. _

Amanhã seu aristocrático, caprichoso, arrogante, mas inegavelmente charmoso Draco completaria 18 anos e Harry, muito feliz, iria fazer uma visita surpresa a seu namorado.

Desde que tinham terminado Hogwarts fora muito difícil se verem e, além disso, a mãe de Draco por algum motivo era homofóbica e Draco não tivera coragem de dizer-lhe que tinha um namorado em vez de namorada. Por esse motivo, no ano em que namorara Draco Malfoy ele nunca havia pisado na Mansão Malfoy, tampouco fora convidado para a festa de aniversário que supostamente se celebraria amanhã.

Isso não o impediria de dar ao loiro seu merecido presente adiantado.

Era aquele presente que desejava lhe dar, e era por isso que Harry estava naquele instante montado sobre sua Firebolt seguindo Edwiges, que em suas garras levava o presente do loiro. Seu plano era que Edwiges o guiasse até a casa, colocar-se na janela do quarto de Draco na Mansão Malfoy, entrar sem que ele ouvisse e dar-lhe um feliz aniversário inesquecível (prefiro a "um feliz aniversário muito bom"). Porque estava seguro que seu Dragão não esperava que nesta noite fosse o ativo.

Minutos de vôo mais tarde, Harry divisou uma edificação majestosa e escura: a mansão Malfoy; e poucos metros depois viu-se com um problema: o frio de voar por tanto tempo e tão alto, fez com que perdesse Edwiges de vista poucos metros antes de chegar.

Se fosse uma casa normal, não teria problema, mas sem o instinto da coruja para guiá-lo duvidava poder encontrar o quarto de Draco antes dp amanhecer.

— Raios! ... Edwiges ... Edwiges, onde está? — A lua nova iluminava apenas a noite e na lúgubre mansão parecia que nenhuma vela se encontrava acesa.

Harry teve a impressão de ver algo branco se mexer a sua esquerda, nos pisos superiores e assim dirigiu-se até lá... "_por alguma parte devo começar a procurar"_.

"_Vazio... vazio... vazio..."_ pensava Harry cada vez que examinava uma janela, mas numa delas viu a cama ampla onde sobressaia o conhecido cabelo platinado.

"Sim ... feliz aniversário, Dragão ... Ou deveria dizer feliz noite para mim? ..."

— _Alohomora_. — sussurrou Harry e a janela se abriu sem nenhum ruído. Pousou seus pés no marco da janela, desmontou da vassoura e saltou dentro do quarto...

... caindo diretamente em um cesto de papéis que o fez tropeçar e cair de bruços.

—Ouch! — queixou-se Harry. Agora tinha um galo em sua cabeça e seus óculos haviam voado vários metros, mas isso não lhe impediria de dar seu presentinho a Draco. – _Accio óculos_. – os óculos voaram até sua mão, mas chegaram.. em pedacinhos. "_Diabos. Como era o feitiço para repará-los? …Bem, não importa."_

Harry lançou um feitiço de _silêncio_ e logo avançou discretamente até a silhueta borrada que se encontrava debruçado sobre a cama. Os hormônios de Harry já estavam tão entusiasmados que ele não percebeu que não havia nenhuma coruja ululando pelo quarto.

Em silêncio tirou a roupa, deixando-a esparramada no chão e discretamente deslizou para baixo das cobertas. Tremendo de antecipação, aproximou seu corpo do delicioso loiro que dormia debruçado e sorriu com malicia ao notar que seu Dragão dormia nu.

"_Não tinha idéia que ele tivesse esse costume"_ e não tinha como saber, já que sempre que dormia com ele, era porque primeiro ambos se despiam. "_Bem, isso facilita as coisas"._

Afastou com cuidado seu cabelo, que nos últimos anos mantinha tão longo como o de seu pai, começou a dar pequenos beijos em sua nuca e pescoço, enquanto uma mão acariciava seu corpo, roçando apenas nas laterais percorrendo desde as costelas, delineando sua cintura e a deliciosa curva de seu traseiro. O Dragão adormecido se agitou em seu sono.

Harry sentia abaixo de seu corpo e de suas mãos os músculos firmes e fortes e as costas largas... "_Draco está fazendo exercício?"_... Harry se lembrava que seu Draco era muito mais delgado e seus músculos menos desenvolvidos... ainda que, definitivamente, lhe agradava mais assim.

Os lábios deslocaram-se do pescoço até o ouvido. Lambeu lentamente o perímetro da orelha do loiro, dedicando seu tempo em circundar cada curva que encontrava, para por último capturar o delicado lóbulo da orelha e sugá-lo suavemente.

Sentiu o corpo mover-se, ainda entre sonhos, e escutou um pequeno som de prazer escapar de sua boca.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, Harry continuou na tarefa de despertar seu Dragão e esticando sua língua pressionou firmemente na base do ouvido, uma e outra e outra vez, enquanto a mão que acariciava o quadril deslizou para baixo acariciando seu ventre, enrolando os dedos nos tufos que cobriam a virilha, para logo em seguida pegar com firmeza o membro que começava a despertar.

Esta ação provocou que pequenos sons, com se quem os emitisse tentasse refrear sua paixão, começassem a escapar dos lábios do loiro. Aqueles suaves gemidos faziam com que o desejo de Harry em possuir aquele corpo aumentassem apenas para ter o prazer de ouvir seu nome ser gritado por aquela boca. Prosseguindo com a constante estimulação, Harry de repente ouviu um grunhido conforme o corpo debaixo dele começava a se mover e, as mãos de seu dragão agarravam com força os lençóis.

Estava acordando.

—... Feliz aniversário, Dragão — sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

**x**

Lucius estava tendo outro daqueles sonhos.

_Oh, era tão bom!_

Seu amante deitava-se por cima dele, acariciando-lhe o corpo com calma e dando beijos ternos e apaixonados na orelha e enquanto com uma mão masturbava seu membro. E logo com a voz rouca de desejo sussurrava sensualmente em seu ouvido "_Feliz Aniversário, Dragão"_.

"Dragão?"

"Aniversário?"

O sonho se dissipou despertando todos seus sentidos. Sentindo os dedos fortes e longos cobrirem sua ereção, dando-lhe prazer e aquela boca, que abandonando sua orelha, mordiscando possessivamente o seu pescoço.

Não estava sonhando.

Tinha alguém em sua cama!

Sentiu um membro bastante desperto pressionar a parte baixa de suas costas.

Tinha um homem em sua cama!

"Que diabos está acontecendo?"

— Você gosta disso, Dragão... ainda tenho muitas surpresas para você esta noite.

Dragão... _Draco_. A relação do apelido e do nome alcançou seu cérebro milésimos de segundo e caso juntasse a palavra aniversário que escutara entre sonhos, já podia pensar numa explicação: seja quem fosse que estivera lhe proporcionando essa deliciosa sensação por todo o corpo, era o namorado de Draco.

Lucius (ao contrário de Narcissa) sabia que Draco tinha um namorado, ainda que não soubesse quem era exatamente, e era certo que esse namorado viera procurar Draco esta noite já que na manhã seguinte seria seu aniversário... mas havia se enganado de quarto, o de Draco era ao lado.

Os dedos apertaram com força outra vez, acariciando com seu polegar a cabeça de sua bem desperta masculinidade, dificultando sua capacidade de pensar racionalmente.

"_Demônios, como o sujeito poderia tê-lo confundido com seu filho?... Os amigos e conhecidos sempre diziam que Draco era uma cópia fiel dele, mas isso era um exagero... Por mais escura que a noite estivesse."_

A boca mordeu um ombro e começou a delinear as linhas dos ombros e o pescoço, para logo descer por suas costas dando um pequeno beijo em cada vértebra da coluna.

O que deveria fazer? ... Naturalmente deveria pará-lo nesse exato momento... não queria nem saber como Draco reagiria se descobrisse o noivo fazendo amor com seu pai.

A boca havia chegado na base de suas costas e uma língua travessa introduzia-se nas dobras de suas nádegas.

"Ainda que, por outro lado, isso o fizesse se sentir tão bem... Que mal há em detê-lo apenas uns 5 ou 10 minutos depois"

Fazia tanto tempo...

Lucius, como o filho, era gay convicto, mas gay ou não tinha o dever providenciar um herdeiro, motivo pelo qual seu pai, pouco se importando com suas preferências, arranjou-lhe um casamento com Narcissa, sem sequer pedir-lhe opinião.

Gerou, com muito esforço de sua parte, Draco. E uma vez que o herdeiro nascera confessou a Narcissa suas preferência e não voltara a tocá-la, nem sequer para dar-lhe um beijo. Inclusive tinham quartos separados.

Não era nada estranho que depois disso ela tenha se tornado homofóbica. O problema é que, aparentemente, Narcissa acabara se apaixonando e sentiu que ser sua esposa lhe dava o direito de exclusividade sobre ele; e muitos amantes de Lucius, ou possíveis amantes, haviam sofrido a ira de Narcissa, o que deu a Lucius poucas oportunidades de gozar do corpo de um homem em sua vida.

As pálpebras de Lucius cerraram-se fortemente e sua boca abriu-se em um grito silencioso, quando sentiu uma língua introduzir-se no apertado orifício.

Sentiu um prazer imenso.

Uma mão do namorado de Draco deslizava rapidamente por seu corpo, acariciando toda a pele que encontrava ao seu alcance, enquanto a outra seguia masturbando firmemente, cravando as unhas curtas na pele da parte interna das coxas. Lucius arqueou-se, envolto no prazer e jogou a cabeça para trás, às vezes de um lado para outro, mordendo os lábios, tentando inutilmente conter os gemidos que logo escaparam sem controle.

"_Definitivamente, eu o manterei mais uns 20 minutos."_

— Gostaria de sentir-me dentro de ti, Draco? — a voz soou a suas costas.

"_Oh!... sim, sim, sim, sim, sim..."_ pensou Lucius.

Sentiu um dedo explorando sua abertura antes de impelir-se para dentro. Rapidamente esse dedo retorcia-se buscando o ponto onde de seu prazer. E o encontrou. O loiro ofegou, jogando o corpo para trás... querendo um pouco mais e obteve quando outros dedos uniram-se ao primeiro. Sabia que estava indo muito longe, mas já não podia detê-lo, mesmo que quisesse.

Além disso, sempre poderia utilizar um feitiço de memória. Os dedos dentre dele então desapareceram e algo grande o pressionou. Lucius gemeu ante a sensação de ser estirado lenta, mas firmemente, seus gemidos se tornaram mais ruidosos quando aquele membro de aço aveludado o tomou completamente e começou a mover-se dentro dele.

Os quadris de Harry moviam-se ritmadamente, às vezes com força, às vezes com menos ímpeto para retardar o mais possível o orgasmo, enquanto suas mãos seguiam acariciando suas costas ou firmavam seu quadril quando o impulso era mais forte.

Lucius enlouquecia entre a sensação do atrito de seu membro contra o lençol e o membro duro impulsionando cada vez mais em seu interior quando estava a ponto atingir o clímax Harry saiu dele.

— Mmmm... Não. — gemeu Lucius.

— Não? — repetiu Harry em tom divertido. — Fique calmo meu Dragão, eu ainda não terminei.

Lucius sentou-se no momento em que mãos fortes o viravam com facilidade e sufocou um grito, pensando que seria descoberto.

Mas não foi assim, reparou que sequer era capaz de ver com clareza quem era, só podia vislumbrar um cabelo escuro e revolto e a silhueta de um corpo forte e músculos duros. Não podia negar que seu filho tinha muito bom gosto.

A língua de Harry deslizou pela junção de seus lábios, reclamando sua boca com um beijo apaixonado, logo seus dentes se brincaram no queixo antes de começar a descer por seu pescoço. Lucius estremeceu enquanto Harry continuava a torturá-lo.

Sentiu que a firme masculinidade o preencheu brusca e completamente e com um movimento lento e crescente começou novamente a investir. Já não lhe importava quem era, nem que o descobrisse, nem que Draco descobrisse. Concentrou somente em todas as sensações que martelavam seu cérebro e saturavam seus sentidos.

Naquela nova posição aproveitava muitas mais sensações: o prazer de sentir novamente o corpo duro de um homem sobre ele, seu peito firme coberto de penugem raspar seus mamilos endurecidos a cada investida. A maravilha de sentir a dureza que o preenchia, aquele tórax másculo que satisfazia seu corpo delirar. Ouvir cada gemido seu e dele e gravá-lo para sempre em sua memória. Ver como seu corpo correspondia entregue a paixão, arqueando a coluna e vindo ao seu encontro.

E poder conhecê-lo mais: aspirando o cheiro de seus cabelos, seu vigor, sua pele; entrelaçando seus dedos em suas grossas mechas negras; mordendo e saboreando toda a pele daquele corpo que se encontrava ao seu alcance. Queria mais dele e para isso rodeou sua cintura com as pernas.

A intensidade das investidas de Harry e os espasmos de Lucius aumentaram consideravelmente e seus gemidos também. Lucius estava chegando ao seu limite, como seu jovem amante, agarrando seus dedos nos ombros do moreno, entregou-se ao prazer enquanto ele Harry também o alcançava.

Recuperados do momento, Lucius se deixou cair de costas, trazendo consigo o outro corpo. Ainda que não o visse, quase podia sentir um sorriso de satisfação no rosto de seu anônimo amante, que amorosamente se abraçava a ele.

— Gostou do seu presente de aniversário? — perguntou Harry quase sem voz.

Essa pergunta fez com que Lucius voltasse a realidade e se desse conta da magnitude do ocorrido e contivesse um gemido de desespero.

Era hora de descobrir seu amante e revelar a si mesmo... se tudo desse errado sempre haveria o _Obliviate_.

— Muitíssimo — disse Lucius, depois de vários segundos de silêncio, quando encontrou coragem para falar — mas meu aniversário será daqui quatro meses... Você se importaria de voltar e repetir isso em 25 de outubro?

Lucius sentiu o corpo sobre ele enrijecer e dizer em seguida:

— _Lumus_ — o rosto surpreso de Harry Potter mostrou-se ao vivo e a cores em sua frente, pestanejou e fechou os olhos examinando a pessoa junto dele — Malfoy! ...Lucius! ...M-mas ...Como?

Lucius também ficou surpreso que seu filho estivesse precisamente com um Potter e surpreendeu-se ainda mais por ter sido ele quem lhe brindara com tanto prazer, mas conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa e responder a pergunta.

— Creio que você se enganou de quarto, o de Draco é ao lado.

Harry deixou escapar um gemido de frustração.

— Demônios... devia ter deixado Draco me comprar lentes de contato.

Lucius não entendeu o comentário e na realidade não se preocupou em escutar o que ele dizia, preferia observar cada detalhe de seu corpo, iluminado pela luz débil da varinha, de modo memorizá-lo muito bem para seus próximos sonhos úmidos e fantasias solitárias. Mas o caminho percorrido por seu corpo encontrou as pupilas esmeraldas, que o miravam furioso.

— Por que diabos não me disse nada? — alfinetou Harry.

Que poderia dizer que minimizasse a situação e não aumentasse o ego do grifinório? ... uma vozinha em seu interior dizia que era hora do _Obliviate_.

— Pensei que ambos estávamos desfrutando.

E Harry amaldiçoou-se mentalmente sabendo que ele estava certo. Sentou-se na cama e passou mãos em seu cabelo.

— Merlin... e agora o que faço (?)

— Draco se encontra ao lado, à esquerda, ainda está em tempo de lhe seu presente... Por mim ele não saberá de nada.

Harry ergueu os olhos e Lucius viu alívio neles, mesclado com apreensão.

— Mas... O que vai acontecer com você?

— Eu me conformo com o que recebi.

Sem entender totalmente a situação em que se metera, por cegueira e precipitação, Harry começou a se vestir em silêncio e saiu do quarto, sem nenhuma idéia do que se passava pela mente de Lucius Malfoy. Tentando esquecer de tudo aquilo, pegou sua vassoura e foi em busca do "verdadeiro" Dragão.

A porta fechou e Lucius deixou escapar um suspiro. Completamente satisfeito arrumou-se para dormir novamente.

Em silêncio e na escuridão repetiu a frase que verdadeiramente queria ter dito.

— Eu me conformo com o que recebi... mas não me importaria que você voltasse no meu aniversário.

Sorrindo ele adormeceu... enquanto no quarto ao lado gemidos começaram a soar.

**N.T.:** E mais uma fic traduzida é postada. Dentre os vários agradecimentos que preciso fazer, os maiores ... mais sinceros e especiais vão para Anna Malfoy, que me apresentou a Dana e conseguiu que ela betasse essa tradução e, naturalmente, a própria Dana, pela paciência e dedicação com que corrigiu meu inúmeros erros.

Dedico essa tradução a Ju (minha querida – e sumida - xará), a Tachel, e, principalmente a Bela-chan e a Magalud, que muito me ajudaram com seus conselhos e sugestões quanto a traduções.


End file.
